


It Was Worth It

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, F/M, Graduation, Grinding, High School, Language, M/M, Slight Violence, Smut, Surrogacy, Top!Harry, Unrequited Love, bottom!Louis, larry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer, Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran and Don't Let Me Go by Harry Styles but mostly Heartbreak Girl.</p><p> </p><p>Harry met Louis on his first day of school as a new student in seventh grade and Harry instantly knew he was special.</p><p>Harry's in love with Louis but Louis doesn't see him the way he does choosing to have his heart broken over and over instead of seeing Harry would never hurt him. All Harry knows is, he'll always love his heartbreak boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [It Was Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454516) by [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa)



> Please know that this is a boyxboy One Shot, If you don't like it, don't read it. Hateful comments will be deleted. I feel like it was rushed and I'm not that happy with it.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> *It took me forever to write this, I hope you guys like it! :)

Harry listened to Louis over the phone talk non stop about his on and off boyfriend Liam and his heart shattered every time Louis cried over him as he realised Louis will never be his and that he was doomed to watch him cry and beg for Liam's attention when the only person who could love him unconditionally and without restraints was right in front of him but he was too scared to tell him and ruin their five year long friendship.

 

You call me up,  
It's like a broken record,  
Saying that your heart hurts,  
That you never get over him getting over you,  
And you end up crying,  
And I end up lying,  
Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do,

 

The pair had met in seventh grade when Harry accidentally bumped into tiny Louis sending him down to the ground scattering his books all over the place. He had immediately apologised bending down to help him up and pick up his books when he looked at his eyes and immediately became mesmerized with those shiny happy blue eyes and smiled giving him his books back with both of them introducing themselves.

 

Since Harry was a brand new student and the school year was halfway over he had no friends and no one to sit at lunch with, he had gotten his lunch and was on his way to sit at an empty table when he heard that melodic voice calling him over. He turned around and was met with Louis standing up in front of a table with a few other kids and smiling at him so big Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

 

He was introduced to Louis' friends who waved and smiled warmly back at him. Niall, a blond cheerful kid with big blue eyes and an Irish accent who could eat twice his body weight and still stay skinny. Perrie, also a blond who had a very nice sense of humor with beautiful blue eyes and along with Niall they kept the whole table laughing non stop at their jokes and antics.

 

He was then introduced to Ashton, Calum, Luke, and Michael who hugged him and smiled so big at him he swore their faces were gonna split at any minute. They made innapropriate but funny jokes and Harry had never laughed so hard in his whole entire life. That day he had made new friends and then slowly became best mates with Louis as the days went by.

 

Harry didn't know when or how but as the years went by he found himself falling for Louis and when he realised it he was already way too deep in to even think about anybody else but Louis. Ninth grade Louis tried out for the football (soccer) team and made it in, he had been so happy he had rushed over to Harry's house to give him the news hugging the green eyed boy so tight, it only made Harry's feelings for him grow stronger and right then and there Harry knew he was a goner.

 

Not long after that Louis had invited Liam and Zayn over to sit with them as well as Danielle, Eleanor, Jade, Jesy and Leigh-Anne making the group larger and with that, new friends for Louis to talk to leaving him with less and less time with him. Louis had met Liam and Zayn through the football team and Harry couldn't help but feel replaced by Liam as he watched how Louis' eyes would shine every time Liam had all his attention directed towards him.

 

And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"  
And we're going in circles again and again,

 

Tenth grade Harry felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest then smashed into millions of tiny little pieces when Louis and Liam announced they were dating, everyone had congratulated them even Harry who did his best to look happy on the outside for Louis' sake but deep inside he was dying wishing for Louis to see him the way he saw Liam, wishing he had the guts to confess to him all those feelings buried deep inside of his heart.

 

"Why won't you date anyone?" Louis had asked once and Harry nearly had a panic attack thinking about the right thing to say.

 

"I have my eye set on someone, but he'll never like me back that way." Harry shrugged.

 

"Well he's an idiot." Louis said and Harry wanted to laugh because Louis had just called himself an idiot.

 

By eleventh grade Harry wasn't as close to Louis as they used to be, Louis was off on his own playing football and dating Liam who had began to change and Harry could only watch from the sidelines how mean Liam was to Louis and it hurt to see him being treated that way. He wanted to beat up Liam every time he interrupted Louis with a 'no one cares' when Louis was telling a story or when Louis went to hug him and he will just shake him off of him and walk away with Zayn laughing as if nothing had happened.

 

He wished he could hug him and take away all that pain Louis felt and return that happiness that once surrounded the boy showing right through his beautiful blue eyes that Harry absolutely adored. He wished Louis would just break up with him or Liam with Louis, it seemed cruel but it was the best for Louis and Harry only wanted a chance to tell Louis how much he loved him. He must've wished so hard because hours later Louis was calling him crying and telling him Liam had cheated on him then dumped him as if he was trash and Harry could've killed Liam for hurting his Louis.

 

I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy?

 

"He d-dumped me Haz, he was m-making out with Danielle and I saw t-them. He said he n-never l-loved me and that I was just a game to him. A pretty toy he got bored to p-play with." Louis sobbed into the phone.

 

"I'm really sorry LouBear, you're gonna be okay. He never deserved you, you deserve so much better." Someone like me, Harry thought but was too scared to say it out loud.

 

"I d-don't know what I did wrong Haz, I love him too much. I don't want to lose him." Louis hicupped.

 

Those eleven words broke what was left of Harry's heart as he had to swallow the sob that was threatening to come out at hearing Louis talk like that. Why did he had to wait so long to confess to Louis how he truly felt about him, he had waited way too long and before he knew it Liam had stolen him from him without any chance to confess.

 

He wanted to tell him how Liam had been cheating on him with Danielle for the past two years but didn't wanted to hurt Louis more than he already was and it made him so mad to know Louis was suffering all thanks to Liam. Now that Louis was free again he wanted to tell him everything but just as he was about to he had panicked and end it up telling him that he would be okay.

 

I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.

 

The next day during lunch Harry was ready to tell Louis everything but his plan was completely ruined when he saw him sitting at their table in Liam's arms and he felt like crying because it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how Liam could get away with everything, from treating Louis like dirt and Louis would still forgive him and act as if nothing had happened.

 

He decided he had had enough and decided to tell Louis everything about Liam and how he felt about him because he couldn't hide it anymore and it killed him to see Liam kissing his Louis and then treating him like he was dirt when Harry knew he could treat Louis better, he was so good to him but Louis will always see him as a friend and Harry was just plain tired of it.

 

And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,

I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy?

 

That day in the afternoon Harry was sitting on the floor in his room with Ashton and Niall playing call of duty when he realised they only had a month left of school and then they will all be going off to university. Harry knew he didn't had to worry about that since he and Louis were going to the same university in Manchester as well as Niall and Perrie. Unfortunately Ashton, Luke, Calum, and Michael were going to a university in London and Harry just felt like their group was falling apart the closer they got to graduation day.

 

"School is almost over guys," Harry said dropping the controller and turning around to look at Niall and Ashton who were so into the game.

 

"I know. So when are you gonna tell Louis how you feel about him?" Ashton asked like it was an every day conversation.

 

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Harry asked blushing a million shades of red, he thought nobody knew and that he had been hiding it pretty well.

 

"You suck at hiding it, we all know. I'm surprised Louis hasn't noticed yet, but how can he if he's so obsessed with that ass hole of Liam." Niall said taking a bite out of his pizza.

 

"When you say 'we all know' exactly who is 'we all'?" Harry asked completely embarrassed because if everybody knew then that meant Liam knew.

 

"Perrie, Calum, Luke, Michael, Ashton and I." Niall said looking at Harry with a bored expression.

 

"You should tell him mate, Liam's leaving to America anyways. It's not like they're gonna stay together after that, but you and Louis are going to the same uni. This is your chance!" Ashton said screaming the last four words for emphasis.

 

"It's not that easy Ash, what if he rejects me and doesn't want to be friends with me anymore after I tell him." Harry said bringing his knees close to his chest.

 

"He won't, if you tell him the truth I bet he's gonna kick Liam's ass goodbye and give you a chance." Niall said petting Harry's knee.

 

"You deserve all good things in life Haz, you're so good to him and Liam's a jerk. I honestly don't know what Louis sees in him when he could be happy with you." Ashton said giving Harry a sweet smile.

 

"B-But what if I tell him and nothing goes like I expect and he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore." Harry sighed playing with a loose thread on his shirt and thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

 

"Then he's an idiot for letting you get away." Niall said matter of fact.

 

"Go for it," Ashton encouraged giving him a goofy smile.

 

"Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow after he's done with footie practice." Harry smiled picking up the controller to play another round.

 

I know someday it's gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes I'm so close to confession,  
I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead,

 

It was finally time for Harry to confess to Louis and he was extremely nervous and he felt dizzy due to it, he was also excited but not the good kind of excitement since what he was about to tell Louis could end their friendship or they could end up being a couple if Louis reciprocated the feelings. He watched as Louis waved good bye to Liam who ignored him making Harry's blood boil with rage then feel completely sad at Louis' sad face.

 

"Hey LouBear." Harry said managing to smile at Louis, dimples and all and Louis smiled a little.

 

"Hey HazzaBear." Louis said smiling then frowning a little bit.

 

"I saw what he did Lou, honestly, why do you keep going back to him?" Harry asked trying to understand Louis' motives.

 

"I love him Harry, and I know he loves me too." Louis said trying to convince Harry and himself because lately he was starting to doubt it.

 

"That's not love Louis. C'mon, we're hanging out at your house today." Harry smiled grabbing Louis' hand trying so hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach whenever he touched Louis.

 

They drove to Louis' house in their own cars and the closer they got the more nervous Harry got. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating way too fast to be considered normal and he was starting to think he was gonna suffer a heart attack before he even got to confess his undying love for Louis. He parked next to Louis' car on his driveway and made his way to the front door where Louis was already waiting for him.

 

"L-Lou, I need to tell you something." Harry said fighting the urge to bolt out of there and get away as far as he could from Louis.

 

"What is it Haz?" Louis asked and Harry gulped nervously and thinking how much he was gonna miss Louis calling him Haz or HazzaBear if all of this went to shit.

 

"First of all don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you but I just can't hide it anymore and it pisses me off that Liam treats you like that and-"

 

"Is this about Li again? Harry, what do you have against him? I thought you were okay with him." Louis said getting annoyed at Harry's persistence.

 

"I was until he started treating you so bad and cheating on you every single weekend." Harry blurted it out slapping his hand over his mouth, the last part wasn't supposed to come out.

 

"W-what?" Louis asked completely heartbroken which made Harry feel like a dick.

 

"I'm so sorry Lou, that wasn't supposed to come out just like that an-"

 

"How long have you known?" Louis asked him, tears already falling down at the speed of lightning.

 

"Ever since he started doing it, I caught him and Danielle kissing." Harry said looking down at the floor.

 

"Which is how long?" Louis asked dying to know the answer but at the same time not wanting to hear it.

 

"Two months after you started dating..." Harry whispered.

 

"AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING ME? I thought we were best mates." Louis suddenly yelled making Harry flinch and his chest hurt at the words 'best mates' because that's all he was and will always be to him.

 

"You think I didn't try? I did and so many times but you were-no, you are too blind and stubborn to see it. Can't you see he's an ass hole? He treats you like dirt and all you do is take it like you deserve it, you don't, you don't deserve it and he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better who will treat you the way you deserve. And trust me Lou, you deserve all the good things life has to offer." Harry said taking Louis' hand on his.

 

"Oh really? And who would that be, you?" Louis scoffed not noticing the hurt that flashed across Harry's eyes. "Tell me Harry, who do I deserve?" Louis asked laughing.

 

Harry observed Louis and suddenly he wasn't so sure about telling Louis about how he felt about him anymore. The way he had asked him if he was the one Louis deserved made his heart hurt and tears threatened to fall but he fought hard to keep himself from crying and embarrassing himself.

 

"Yes. Someone like me." Harry said loud enough for Louis to hear him and suddenly found the floor more interesting.

 

"Wait what? You-you have..." Louis tried to say.

 

"I'm in love with you Lou. I have been in love with you since eight grade. I tried so many times to tell you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship and right when I was confident enough to confess you started dating that ass hole." Harry gushed and god did it feel great to finally tell Louis how he felt, he turned his gaze to look at Louis expecting to see Louis' warm blue eyes but finding icy cold ones instead.

 

"That's why you never liked Liam isn't it?" Louis asked completely pissed off.

 

"At first I did because he made you happy and if you were happy I was happy. He started changing, cheating on you and treating you like you were nothing and I started hating him." Harry said.

 

"No you don't, you don't love me." Louis suddenly yelled making Harry flinch out of surprise.

 

"How can you say that right after I told you? I do love you and a lot, enough to do anything for you." Harry said trying not to yell, nothing was going the way he expected.

 

"Then why didn't you try to tell me about Liam cheating? If you really love me you could ha-"

 

"I tried! I tried so many times but you never wanted to hear it. You were and still are so obsessed with him that you never wanted to hear when someone tried to tell you how he doesn't deserve you." Harry yelled.

 

Harry's words seemed to make something snap inside of Louis and utter the words that will make him regret ever saying them for the rest of his life, the words that will ruin his friendship with Harry and destroy any possibility of them ever starting a relationship and most important of all, the words that will break Harry's heart to the point of becoming unfixable.

 

"Well I will never love someone like you. I mean look at you, you're so pathetic coming here and confessing your undying love for me knowing I will never love you back. You're so god damn stupid." Louis yelled mockingly.

 

He regretted them immediately when he saw Harry's broken expression, the way his bottom lip trembled while he fought so hard to stop it, the way millions of tears streamed down his face staining his cheeks and where his dimples were supposed to be making an appearance but thanks to him they might never will. What got Louis the most and made him want to reach out for Harry, hug him and tell him that maybe he does feel the same about him because he had been thinking a lot about it lately was the hurt and betrayal showing on his beautiful green eyes.

 

"Harry I..." Louis tried to say but was interrupted by Harry who now held a cold look on his face, in fact, everything about him felt cold now.

 

"Is that what you think about me?" Harry asked.

 

"Haz..."

 

"It's Harry to you. You know what, what if I am pathetic? I am, I admit I am and you know why? I'm pathetic because I've been in love with the same guy for five years and could never see anyone else because of him." Harry said walking towards the front door.

 

"Harry wait!" Louis said trying to stop Harry from leaving.

 

"What?! I am pathetic for loving you for five years and waiting for you to even look my way much less feel about me the way I do for you knowing you might never do. I am pathetic for loving someone so selfish as you." Harry said glaring at Louis.

 

"Harry please," Louis begged.

 

"Screw you Tomlinson. We're not friends anymore, I don't want to see you ever again." Harry yelled, his heart breaking even more in the process, then ran out of the house getting in his car and driving away from Louis' house as fast as possible.

 

As Harry ran out of the house he felt like he was suffocating, not only did louis thought he was pathetic and stupid but he had also said he would never love him back and now their friendship was ruined confirming Harry's worst fears. Louis not feeling the same way about him and their five year long friendship ending. As he ran out of the house he hoped for Louis to follow him and at least stop him from leaving but at the same time he didn't and when Louis didn't even bothered doing it Harry knew he had to move on.

 

Louis couldn't move at all, his muscles were frozen in place and as much as he wanted to run after Harry and snog the life out of him he couldn't. Watching Harry run out after saying those things made Louis realise he felt something for the younger boy, what he thought was fondness turned out to be something else and now it was too late. He reached for his phone and dialled Liam's number.

 

"Hello?" Liam answered.

 

"It's over. You can do whatever the fuck you want with Danielle, maybe continue your two year long relationship." Louis said completely calm because to be honest he no longer felt anything for Liam.

 

"Lou! Love, what are you talking about?" Liam asked trying to play dumb and Louis sighed rubbing his face with his free hand.

 

"I know about you and Danielle Liam, Harry told me. I'm breaking up with you, I don't want you in my life anymore." Louis said

 

"O-Okay...Louis I'm sorry about everything." Liam apologised and to be honest he really was sorry.

 

"I forgive you, just don't do the same to Danielle." Louis smiled a little.

 

"I won't. Thanks Lou. Bye." Liam said.

 

"Take care Liam." Louis said hanging up. Now all he had to do was go after Harry and set things right again and if he still wanted a relationship he was all up for trying.

 

~*~

 

Harry got to his house and got out of the car slamming the door shut before storming into his house then his room a crying mess, all he wanted to do was get in his bed and cry until he couldn't anymore but was surprised to see Niall and Ashton sitting on the floor playing video games and eating his stash of gummy bears. Both boys looked up and immediately reached for Harry when they saw the mess he was.

 

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked rubbing his back.

 

"It didn't go well didn't it?" Niall asked brushing Harry's curls with his fingers.

 

"Wanna tell us what happened bud?" Ashton asked wiping Harry's tears away with his thumbs.

 

"I don't want to see h-him ever a-again!" Harry sobbed covering his face with his hands after he had managed to calm down a bit.

 

"What did he tell you?" Niall said getting defensive over Harry, he had watched Harry not date anybody at all because of Louis only to have his heart broken by him.

 

"I-I told him he deserved someone better than Liam and I told him how he's been cheating on him basically their whole relationship, then I told him I was in love with him and he called me pathetic and stupid. Said I was pathetic for confessing my love for him when I knew he would never love someone like me then said I was so god damn stupid." Harry said and the room was silent before Harry burst into tears again.

 

"He might be our friend but I'm gonna kill him," Niall said and that seemed to make Harry cry even more into Ashton's shoulder soaking his 5 Seconds of Summer t-shirt he loved so much.

 

"No no no Haz, don't cry. I'm not gonna let him kill him." Ashton said trying to calm Harry down.

 

"We're not friends anymore, I told him we weren't friends anymore. I don't wanna see him ever again." Harry hicupped.

 

"How are you gonna do that Harry if we have three weeks left of school and then you're going to the same Uni as him." Niall asked Harry rubbing his back.

 

"I'll avoid him at school and for Uni I applied to both Unis at Manchester and London and was accepted at both. I still haven't answered any of them about which one I'm going to, I was gonna go to Manchester with Perrie, Louis, and you but I don't want to anymore. I'm going to London with Michael, Luke Calum and you Ashton." Harry sighed looking at Niall then at Ashton.

 

"Are you sure Haz?" Ashton asked.

 

"A hundred percent Ash, I'm sorry I don't get to go with you Ni." Harry said.

 

"It's okay Hazza, I understand. I'm gonna miss you." Niall said hugging Harry tightly.

 

"Here, have some gummy bears." Ashton said putting a red gummy to Harry's mouth who accepted it.

 

"What are you guys doing here," Harry asked, remembering they were just sitting there.

 

"We came to wait for you to ask you how did it go and we started playing call of duty," Niall explained.

 

"And eating your stash of gummy bears that I found under your bed, you said you didn't had any you greedy ass hole!" Ashton nearly shouted hugging the bag.

 

"You eat them all, what was I supposed to do?" Harry asked pulling on the bag trying to take it.

 

"Share because sharing is caring." Niall mumbled through a mouthful of gummies.

 

"Yeah some of them, not the whole bag," Harry smiled.

 

"See? You're smiling again." Niall said smiling so big.

 

"Yeah...It's gonna take me a while but I'll get over him. I will. Wanna play another round?" Harry said grabbing an extra controller from the floor.

 

"You'll be fine mate. Just wait till we tell the guys you're going to London with us, they're gonna flip." Ashton said assaulting the buttons of his controller.

 

Harry tried to focus on the game remembering his friend's words of he'll be fine, but deep inside he knew he would never be fine and he would never be able to get over Louis. The kind of love he felt for Louis, passionate yet sweet was the kind of love that one would never stop feeling because it was pure as the white snow he loved so much. He didn't know how in the world he was going to be able to ignore Louis for three whole weeks, he was a sucker for everything Louis did and said making him look like a lost puppy.

 

The next day Harry made it to school earlier in order to avoid Louis, deep inside he knew Louis probably hated him now and that made him want to cry but he had to be strong, suck it up, and get over him. He turned a corner and stopped abruptly when he saw Liam and Louis hugging and he felt like he was dying slow and painful, he bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling a little bit too hard drawing out blood. Liam lifted his face to look at him and let go of him nudging him to look and as soon as Louis lay eyes on him Harry's stare turned cold and walked away trying so hard not to cry.

 

"Why didn't you said anything Louis? This was your chance to set things right." Liam groaned.

 

"I'm scared...He hates me Liam." Louis mumbled looking down.

 

"Just talk to him Lou, tell him how you feel." Liam encouraged.

 

"He'll think I'm making fun of him or that I feel bad for him." Louis nearly shouted because Liam didn't understand. He didn't know Harry like he did, he didn't know how insecure Harry really was.

 

"Just explain things to him alright? I gotta go find Zayn." Liam said smiling then left Louis alone with his thoughts.

 

For a whole week Louis couldn't talk to Harry at all either because he was too chicken or Harry completely ignored him and no longer had lunch with them choosing to go out for lunch. It was eating Louis alive and to be honest he no longer knew what their plans for Uni were anymore. Their plan was to go to Manchester and move in together in a dorm, just the two of them and now Louis didn't know if Harry was up for it anymore. By Monday and with less than two weeks left of school, Louis decided to man up and just talk to Harry about what was going on. He wanted to tell him how he really felt and wanted to ask him about their future plans.

 

"Harry?" Louis said startling Harry who was sitting under a tree eating his lunch and reading a book.

 

Harry wanted to talk to Louis so bad but instead chose to ignore him and continue eating and reading. Harry looked at Louis discreetly to see how bad Louis looked, almost as bad as him. He had bags under his eyes, his hair that he loved to run his fingers through was sticking out in every direction and he wore sweatpants with a baggy hoodie and Harry knew how much Louis hated to wear sweatpants to school, he was known for dressing up.

 

"Harry please..." Louis tried again.

 

"What?" Harry snapped.

 

"W-we need to talk," Louis said chewing on his bottom lip.

 

"About what? About how pathetic I am? I already know so why don't you leave me the fuck alone." Harry said directing his attention to his book.

 

"I'm sorry Haz, I didn't meant to call you those things. I was mad and scared..." Louis apologised.

 

"And you think I wasn't? Louis I've had feelings for you since eight grade and do you know how hard it was for me to tell you afraid of losing you and our friendship. It took Ashton and Niall forever to convince me to tell you and they assured me that nothing was gonna go wrong and look what happened, what you said really hurt." Harry said looking at Louis with so much hurt in his eyes it broke Louis' heart.

 

"I'm really sorry Haz. W-we can work this out, we can't stay like this forever if we're gonna move in together." Louis said missing the flash of guilt and sadness that crossed Harry's face.

 

"After everything that happened I can't move in with you. I just can't, I need to get over you and to do that I need to be away from you, I need to stop loving you." Harry said and now Louis knew how he felt because all he wanted to do was be with Harry and give him all the love he deserved.

 

"But Harry l-"

 

"I'm not going to Manchester, I'm going to London with Ashton and the rest of the guys, I was already accepted and I'm gonna be moving in with them. Niall said he could move in with you and only if you want to." Harry said packing his stuff up getting ready to leave.

 

"H-Harry please don't do this." Louis begged and how ironic it was that he was the one crying now.

 

"I already did. After all those things you said to me I really can't stand to see you because it hurts. Don't worry Louis, you and Liam can be happy now. I'll get over you, I promise." Harry said and walked away leaving Louis behind.

 

Give me love like him,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go

 

Louis watched Harry walk away knowing he didn't really get a chance to tell him how he really felt and explain to him why he said all those things in the first place. He would probably never see him again and it was all his fault. At least Ashton and the rest would be with him and he knew he will be safe and laugh at least a little with the four boys.

 

The two weeks passed and before both boys knew it they had graduated and were now heading off to Uni, Louis wanted to say goodbye to Harry only to find out that as soon as he had graduated he had left with Calum to get the flat ready and that really broke his heart to know that Harry really wanted to be away from him. Luke and Michael had hugged him and promised to take care of him and Ashton only gave him a side hug, he was still mad at him.

 

Louis moved to Manchester with Niall, Perrie, and Zayn since they had started dating a few months before they graduated a few weeks later, surprisingly Niall wasn't mad at him just disappointed and in Louis' opinion that was worst than actually him being mad since Niall could never stay mad at anyone. Niall talked to Ashton every weekend and if he asked him how Harry was doing he only hummed in response when Ashton answered and that pissed Louis off to no end since he knew nothing about how Harry was doing anymore and if Niall talked to Harry which wasn't that often he did it when Louis wasn't around.

 

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

 

A whole year passed and things weren't easy for Louis since he hadn't heard from or about Harry for a whole year making him feel more miserable than he already did. In the whole year that he had been there he never dated anyone in hopes of seeing Harry again whenever they would reunite in London or Manchester for a small holiday. If Ashton, Calum, Michael, and Luke were spending it in Manchester Harry never went with them and when Louis asked them why they would just say he couldn't make it. And whenever Niall, Perrie, and him visited them in London Harry would either be out of town or staying at a friend's.

 

Now that the year was over they were all planning to go camping and Louis knew there was no way Harry could get out of this one and he didn't know whether that made him happy or nervous. He hadn't seen or heard from him for a whole year and he was anxious to see how much he had changed because Louis himself had changed and a lot. He had packed all the stuff he was gonna need and all three friends drove together back to Doncaster since they were all meeting at Calum's place.

 

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

 

When they pulled over outside Calum's house Louis was a nervous wreck because he knew they were all already there and that included Harry, he got out of the car and unloaded his stuff helping Perrie get hers out of the car as well since they were all taking a van there trying not to waste that much gas and also to talk about how much they missed being together like they used to. Louis walked with Niall and Perrie towards the front door where Michael was already waiting with a big goofy grin and new purple hair, opposite to Perrie's pretty pink, all four of them hugged and were led inside the house were Louis only faced disappointment.

 

"Guys!! I fucking missed you so much." Luke said running over to them followed by Calum and a pissed off looking Ashton with his cellphone in hand and hugged each other.

 

"Damn Ash, what's got your knickers on a twist?" Perrie asked with her hands on her hips.

 

"He's pissed at Harry," Michael said shrugging.

 

"W-why?" Louis asked wanting, craving to know more about Harry.

 

"The ass hole decided not to come, this was supposed to be a fucking reunion. Why can't he for once in his life stop being a jerk and actually show up." Ashton fumed sitting next to Luke who put his arm around his shoulders trying to calm him down.

 

"He still doesn't want to see me?" Louis asked completely broken.

 

Lou...He left to New York with his friend Nick and that pisses me off because he knew how important this was for me, I wanted us all to be together at least for a little bit but no, that ass hole of Nick decided to ruin it and ask him to go and Harry accepted since they're 'best friends'." Ashton said, hate filling his voice.

 

"You mean fuck buddy." Michael said earning a smack from Calum.

 

If finding out that Harry had a new best friend hurt, finding out he had a fuck buddy was like a stab straight to his heart but what did he expected. Harry never dated anybody before because of Louis, he waited for Louis but Louis never once looked his way until a few months before Harry confessed. Why would Harry still wait for him when he was gorgeous and could have anyone he wanted. But the thought of Harry having sex with someone else hurt more than anything.

 

"Whatever. Nick is a fucking rude ass hole and I fucking hate his guts, I thought Harry only did one night stands but this prick's been around for five fucking agonizing months." Ashton said staring at his cell phone and Louis felt horrible with the new information.

 

"Anyway...we should set up sleeping arrangements. Dear Perrie do you wanna sleep alone in your own tent cause we have no problem." Calum said looking at her.

 

"I hate sleeping alone and more if we're gonna be out in the wilderness, what if a caveman takes me and rapes me. Fuck no, I'm sharing with Nialler." Perrie said clinging to Niall.

 

"Alright Pez," Niall laughed.

 

"Ashton and I are sharing." Luke yelled from the couch.

 

"I got dibs on Calum." Michael yelled before Louis could open his mouth.

 

"Uh not fair, I don't wanna sleep alone." Louis whined throwing himself on top of Calum and Luke.

 

"Sorry mate..." Ashton said not sorry at all.

 

"Make sure you guys have everything ready, we're gonna be gone for three days. Okay, before we go you guys better use the toilet you know where they are." Calum said and Michael, Perrie, and Niall ran towards the bathrooms before anyone else could claim them.

 

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

 

"They never change." Louis said laughing.

 

"How have you been?" Ashton asked wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders.

 

"I'm good, I think I really want to become an Obstetrician." Louis smiled.

 

"Do you really want to be looking at vaginas the whole day, every day for the rest of your life?" Calum asked.

 

"I think helping bring babies into the world is a nice feeling that makes up for the vagina part." Louis said genuinely smiling for the first time in a year.

 

"If you say so dear Lou." Luke said through a mouthful of cereal.

 

"Yeah, I get to deliver my own baby boy." Louis said.

 

"You're gonna be a father?" Came a shaky husky voice from the front door and Louis froze where he was laying literally on top of Calum, Luke, and Ashton, he had missed that voice so damn much. He longed to see him again and this time make him listen to what Louis had to say and now that Harry was standing right in front of him it was like he forgot how to talk.

 

Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two

I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open

 

"Look who's the ass hole that decided to show up." Ashton cheered sarcastically.

 

"I'm here aren't I?" Harry said giving Ashton an annoyed look then redirecting his gaze towards Louis, green meeting blue. "I asked you a question. You're gonna be a dad now, I didn't know you liked pussy." Harry said.

 

He sounded a whole lot possessive and jealous to Ashton, something he could easily detect on Harry so he decided to play a little. He was tired of Harry drinking until he passed out because he missed Louis and no matter what Harry did he had come to accept the fact that he will never get over him and fought so hard to not just give up and call him telling him how much he still loved him. He was tired of Harry bringing guys over almost every night and he wanted to get rid of Nick because none of them liked him. He just wanted Harry and Louis to get together and be happy.

 

"Oh yeah, in less than three months Louis' gonna become a father to a beautiful and bouncy baby boy." Ashton smiled widely and cradled Louis' face against his chest covering his face with it to keep him from talking and laughed as Louis struggled to get him off resulting in just giving in and going limp in his arms.

 

"Oh, well...congrats. Who's the girl?" Harry asked trying to hide his disappointment.

 

"Her name's Isabella, of course you will know that and probably met her if you had showed up at our holidays when we went to Manchester. She's a lovely and beautiful girl." Luke said playing along.

 

"Yeah. Little Daniel Jeremiah Tomlinson is gonna have the best parents, aunt and uncles ever. Right Ash, Luke?" Calum said smiling wickedly.

 

"Okay then." Harry said putting his luggage with the rest and sitting on the recliner in front of them.

 

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

 

Harry felt like complete and utter shit, he had come back to get his Louis only to find out about this baby and that bitch. Harry regretted not wanting to see or hear from Louis the whole year and now he was back to being and mean nothing to Louis. From what he could see Louis had changed a lot and in a good way, his hair was no longer in a fringe but quiffed up bringing out his blue eyes. He looked curvier and his bum was just magnificent, he fantasized about pounding into it while Louis screamed his name over and over. He noticed Ashton's arms around his waist too close to his bum while Louis fought to get off of him wiggling his bum on Ashton's lap too close to his dick and Harry felt like ripping Louis off of him and punching him.

 

"Hazza!" Niall and Perrie both screamed running over to Harry and throwing themselves at him.

 

"I missed you, I haven't seen you at all since last year you ass hole." Perrie said smacking Harry over and over wherever she could.

 

"Ow, ow. Okay I'm sorry, I'm here now." Harry said grabbing Perrie's hands to stop the assaults.

 

"Yeah you are, and then we won't get to see you for another whole year." Niall said.

 

"I promise that won't happen again." Harry said looking over at Louis who was still sitting on Ashton's lap but was now having a hushed conversation that he couldn't hear at all.

 

"I thought you were on your way to New York with the rude ass hole." Michael said.

 

"Eh, I decided to break it off with him, he's a fucking pain in the ass." Harry said frowning.

 

"Told ya mate." Ashton said.

 

"Yeah...aren't we gonna go camping? We better get going." Harry said.

 

Louis stood up at the same time Harry did and almost collided with him, with a quick and awkward sorry Louis walked towards their luggage getting his own and Perrie's. He couldn't believe Harry was actually there and now he had to clear things with him about his non-existent child and girlfriend, he didn't even liked pussy. Harry seemed taller now and he had lost the baby fat he had left on his cheeks and hips making his torso arms and legs look miles long, his hair wasn't as curly as it used to be and now he had it out of his face pulled back by a bandana and Louis thought he looked so hot.

 

"Oh shit I almost forgot. Um Harry, we already made sleeping arrangements and since Louis here was going to sleep alone in one of the tents, you're both gonna have to share...and no buts." Ashton quickly said sensing what was coming but to his surprise Harry only shrugged it off and walked outside to put his luggage in the van.

 

"I can't share with him." Louis said nervously.

 

"It's not gonna be that bad, I promise." Calum said patting Louis' shoulder.

 

"Easy for you to say, its so clear he hates me and why did you tell him I knocked up some random chick Ash?" Louis asked glaring at Ashton.

 

"I was just kidding, you can tell him later." Ashton said.

 

~*~

 

The drive to the woods was awkward just like Louis had predicted it, since Calum knew where they were going he was assigned as driver and Luke had pushed everybody out of the way to get to the front seat screaming that he was gonna sit there to keep Calum from falling asleep. Niall, Perrie, Ashton and Michael had immediately sandwiched themselves in the back seat leaving him and Harry to sit together and Louis glared at them knowing what they were up to. After they were all settled in in Manchester Louis had confessed to Niall and Perrie how he really felt about Harry and now they were trying to make them be close to each other as much as possible.

 

Louis and Harry spend the whole way there not speaking or even looking at each other until Louis decided to just take a nap and ignore Harry's prescence, he was completely amazed at how they had gone from best friends and not be able to shut up from almost strangers and with nothing to say. He was regretting so much agreeing with Ashton to go camping until he remembered how important this was for him, but now he was stuck sharing a tent with Harry and he just prayed it was big enough to have his own space away from Harry.

 

All his prayers were ignored when he saw the tent and knew that they would only have six or eight inches of space apart from each other and that made him so nervous, Harry on the other side was ecstatic but he tried not to show it by frowning every now and then unaware that Louis was watching. After setting everything up and having dinner they agreed to just go to bed early since they were all tired from the drive to Doncaster and then to the woods, they had to wake up early the next day to go hiking. Louis stripped down to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Harry decided to go completely naked making Louis uncomfortable.

 

"Lou?" Louis heard Harry an hour after they had gone to bed. Louis was in his sleeping bag as far away from Harry as possible and it was moments like this were he actually appreciated that he was tiny since he took less space.

 

"Wha' huh?" Louis lifted and turned his head around to look at Harry who was staring right at him.

 

"Did I wake you up?" Harry asked.

 

"Not really, I was just about to fall asleep." Louis said changing positions to where he was facing Harry and closed his eyes feeling sleep taking over.

 

"Where'd you met her? I thought you were gay." Harry mumbled burying his head against his sleeping bag.

 

Louis' eyes snapped open and he stared at Harry with the faint light that the moon offered, he saw the way Harry's eyelashes framed his cheeks and he just wanted to reach over and cuddle with him like they used to but he knew he couldn't. He had lost his chance whenever he said all those ugly things to him when all the poor boy did was confess his love for him, he had a chance to be with someone who loved him for him and unconditionally and he had to ruin it with his stupidity.

 

"Harry they were kidding and I honestly don't know why Ashton started it, I only said I wanted to become an Obstetrician and they kept teasing me about wanting to work with vaginas and I said that maybe in the future I'll get to deliver my own son or daughter." Louis said sleepily and Harry lifted his head a little to look at Louis who had his eyes closed and all he could think about was how beautiful Louis was, like a girl but prettier.

 

"But you're gay," Harry insisted.

 

"Ever heard of a surrogate Harry?" Louis said opening his eyes.

 

"So you didn't really knocked up a girl?" Harry asked.

 

"Harry I'm gay, I like dick." Louis laughed.

 

"Okay then." Harry said.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am." Louis said after a few minutes of silence.

 

"You don't have to apologise, I was the idiot who ruined everything. Are you still dating Liam?" Harry said.

 

"You're not an idiot, I was the ass hole who said things I shouldn't have to you. You were-you still are special to me and even though you said we're no longer best friends you still are to me. I broke up with Liam right after you left." Louis explained.

 

Harry closed his eyes shut when he heard Louis calling him his best friend and all that hurt came back with such intensity it made his stomach cramp because that's all he was to Louis and always will, his best friend. But then what Louis said next made his heart beat so fast he felt like it was gonna jump out of his chest and he felt dizzy and happy all at the same time.

 

"I was so stupid, for a while I had been feeling different towards you and I didn't know what it was. It wasn't after you confessed and told me we weren't friends anymore that I realised what it was. I have feelings for you too but I know it's too late and you moved on and I really hope you're happy, you look happy. G'night Haz." Louis said and immediately turned to face away from Harry trying to even out his breath to make it look like he was asleep.

 

"L-Lou?" Harry said but Louis didn't respond and he figured out he was already asleep. Slowly he scooted towards Louis and did something he had wanted to do every night when he was away from Louis; he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face against the crook of the back of Louis' neck. Louis tensed up a little bit and then relaxed, comfortable with Harry's arms around him, his little puffs of breath against his neck and his warmth.

 

I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah

 

Louis woke up the next morning sweaty, overly warm and a heavy weight literally on top of him from behind. He realised it was Harry and he smiled then tried to move around to let a little bit of cool air in but every time he tried to move away Harry would just snuggle closer to him and tighten his grip around him. He eventually gave up and just lay there waiting for Harry to wake up, he was thinking about what to say to him whenever he did when he felt something poking his bum and his eyes widened when he realised what it was.

 

He began to slowly move away not noticing he was creating friction against Harry's dick until he let out a throaty moan in his sleep that was like music to Louis' ears. He tried to move away again but Harry only tightened his grip on Louis and began to rub against his bum, his boxers, shorts and the thin fabric of both their sleeping bags were the only things separating Harry's dick from his ass. Louis felt his own cock swelling up at the feeling of Harry's rubbing against his lower back and bum.

 

"H-Harry?" Louis whisper shouted to Harry trying to wake him up but he only received a pornographic moan in response.

 

"Lou..." Harry moaned still sleeping.

 

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Louis urged.

 

As Louis tried to wiggle out of his grasp Harry's hand accidentally brushed against his dick making him moan a little too loud and blush like crazy when he started moving himself against it. Louis tried to control himself but he was way far too gone to stop now and he was afraid of Harry's reaction if he woke up, he felt Harry literally humping him now and he turned around to look at his face and nearly screamed when he saw a pair of what used to be green eyes but where now filled with lust staring right back at him.

 

"W-Where you awake this whole time?" Louis asked trying to get away but Harry's grip got even tighter and continued grinding his hips against Louis.

 

"N-no, you woke me up. God I wanna fuck you so bad." Harry moaned and Louis literally jumped out of his sleeping bag and straddled Harry's waist who was still inside his sleeping bag and began to move his hips against Harry's making the other boy breathe heavily against Louis' neck.

 

With one swift movement Harry flipped them over and was now on top of Louis kissing and nipping down on the warm tan skin of Louis' neck, collarbones and chest all the while grinding his clothed dick against him. He then reached down and took off Louis' shirt throwing it carelessly to the side then continue assaulting his neck then his lips and slowly took off his shorts along with his boxers. Louis let his hands travel all over Harry's torso feeling the smooth ivory skin under his fingertips.

 

"Get out of that damn sleeping bag," Louis panted and Harry didn't waste time getting out of it immediately.

 

Harry kept grinding against Louis' dick with his own at a slow pace earning moans from him that kept getting louder and louder and as he reached to cover his mouth with his hand to keep the others from hearing them he almost came at the sight below him. Louis looked absolutely stunning with his eyes shut, his long and thick eyelashes framing his flushed cheeks as he let out throaty moans and bucked up his hips in search for more friction.

 

"Oh god H-Harry, faster!" Louis moaned.

 

"Want me to go faster?" Harry asked nibbling on Louis' skin.

 

"Y-yes, please." Louis moaned louder.

 

Moving faster than he had ever before Harry picked up Louis by the hips who let out a tiny squeak and placed him on a sitting position straddling his lap and began kissing him making up for all those years he couldn't and as Louis kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding against him Harry knew he couldn't let him get away or run away himself this time. He grabbed his hips tightly knowing there will be bruises the shape of his fingers later and began moving Louis at a faster rate until Louis let out a loud moan and came all over his and Harry's chest and stomach with the other boy following behind sinking his teeth into Louis' shoulder to muffle his moans.

 

Heavy breaths was all that could be heard in the small tent as Louis and Harry tried to catch their breaths pressed against each other with Harry cradling Louis' head against his collarbone and rubbing small circles with the tip of his fingers on his lower lap. After their breaths regulated Harry kissed the top of Louis' head then pressed his cheek against it sighing out of happiness and post orgasm rush.

 

"Harry?" Louis whispered too comfortable to move out of Harry's warm arms.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Wha-what are we now?" Louis asked nervously waiting for the answer.

 

"What do you want us to be Lou?" Harry asked hoping for Louis to want them to be more than friends, more than fuck buddies because after what had just happened between them had made it almost impossible for Harry to stay away from Louis any longer.

 

"I want you to be mine Haz, I broke up with Liam to be with you but I was too late and you wanted nothing to do with me. You hate me." Louis said in a tiny voice burying his head deeper into Harry's chest and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"Boo, look at me." Harry said and Louis felt his tears pooling in his eyes when Harry called him boo, he missed Harry calling him that and the way it sounded coming out of his mouth with so much love and adoration. Louis lifted his head up to look at Harry who surprised him by pecking his lips sweetly.

 

"I want you to be mine too, god you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I don't hate you, I could never ever hate you." Harry said tracing Louis' lips with his own.

 

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone

 

"Then I'm yours." Louis said kissing Harry.

 

"HEY LOVEBIRDS, TIME TO GET UP. AND NEXT TIME KEEP IT QUIET!" Came Niall's voice from outside completely ruining the moment.

 

"We should get dressed." Harry laughed.

 

"Yeah...shit they heard us!" Louis exclaimed covering his face with his hands.

 

"C'mon Lou, they're not gonna say anything or tease us about it." Harry said sure of himself and oh how wrong he was.

 

As soon as they stepped out of their tent completely dressed and holding hands Ashton let out a girly scream followed by a 'fuck yes!' and threw himself against them hugging them and congratulating muttering 'finally' and 'about time' while Michael, Niall and Perrie giggled in the background. Louis thought Harry was right until they started hiking when Michael kept teasing them about them fucking like desperate bunnies in mating season.

 

Soon Calum joined in moaning every now and then exaggerating the way he was moaning and Louis could only hide his beet red face on Harry's chest while he rubbed his back leaving kisses all over the top of his head. Perrie and Niall smiled so big every time they caught their eye. After they got back they decided to have a bonfire and just talk like they used to when they were younger.

 

Louis was sitting between Harry's legs leaning against his chest roasting marshmallows for both of them to make S'mores while Harry brushed his fingers through his feathery hair sending shivers down Louis' spine. Once he was done making them he offered one to Harry who instead of taking it he only took a bite smiling down lovingly at Louis. Without the other one knowing they were both mesmerized by each other, Louis by the way the fire made Harry's green eyes shine and Harry by how breathtakingly Louis looked looking up at him with his shiny blue eyes and that same childish smile he fell for.

 

"...right Harry?" Ashton asked pulling Harry out of his trance.

 

"Huh, what?" Harry asked shaking his head.

 

"Oh my gosh Harry, you're so whipped mate. I was telling them about the time Taylor Stalker Swift kept asking you out and flirting with you even though we kept telling her you are gay. Then she showed at the flat with red roses and chocolate, she was so devastated when you told her you like cock." Ashton said in fits of laughter and Harry began laughing too along with the rest of the group.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Perrie laughed hysterically.

 

"She really did, she slapped Harry right after she was done kicking and screaming." Luke laughed holding his stomach.

 

"And she just kept screaming he wasn't," Calum giggled.

 

"Then I shut the door on her face." Michael shrugged.

 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm knackered, I'm gonna go to bed." Niall said getting up and taking his stash of S'mores with him.

 

"Niall James Horan! No eating inside that tent, I was literally laying on crumbs last night. G'night guys." Perrie said rushing after Niall with a S'more on her hand.

 

"They're still the same goofs." Ashton said fondly.

 

"I bet they're gonna share and eat until they explode, have nightmares and end up sleeping with me." Louis said.

 

"Nah," Harry chuckled.

 

"Happens all the time." Louis admitted.

 

"Oh, when you got stuck in the middle of them cause they insisted on sleeping with you in your queen sized bed." Ashton chuckled.

 

"Oh man! You looked hilarious trying to shove them off and Niall clung to you like a koala." Michael full on laughed.

 

"Then you just lay there and took it while both of them violently snuggled you not even wanting their legs to stick out the mattress cause they were convinced the boogeyman was gonna drag them under the bed." Calum said eating another S'more trying not to laugh.

 

"Good times..." Luke sighed. "Well I'm off to bed, good night guys." He said getting up.

 

"When did all of that happen?" Harry asked.

 

"When we went to Manchester the second time." Ashton answered staring straight at Harry who had his arms wrapped around Louis.

 

"Oh...well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired." Harry said getting up and leaving completely ignoring Louis' calls.

 

"What's gotten into him?" Louis asked still looking at Harry unzipping the tent then getting in zipping it back up after him.

 

"He's just upset that he missed all of those moments." Michael shrugged.

 

"I'm gonna go talk to him, G'night guys." Louis said getting up.

 

"G'night." Both Calum and Michael said.

 

"G'night Lou, please keep it quiet if you two are gonna fuck-oh and wrap it before you tap it." Ashton said and Louis blushed a deep red walking faster and getting inside the tent as fast as he could.

 

Harry was laying in the sleeping bags they had rearranged to sleep on top of one and cover themselves with the other one to be close together when Louis walked in. At that point Harry felt like a complete jerk and regretted so much not going to visit them in Manchester, he had missed so much but what could he do if he was still hurting. He wished he could go back and handle things differently than he did, he regretted ignoring his Louis for a full year.

 

"Haz...Are you okay?" Louis asked taking his shirt and pants off and snuggling close to Harry who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Yeah I'm okay." Harry answered and Louis sighed looking up at him.

 

"Tell me what's wrong? Please?" Louis said pouting his bottom lip making his blue eyes shine and Harry immediately started talking.

 

"It's just that I missed so much and I ignored you for a year,a year, and I just wish I could go back and change the way I handled things." Harry said.

 

"Harry don't worry about it, what matters is that we're here together now and I'm never gonna let you go." Louis said and reached up to kiss him which Harry immediately responded to.

 

They kissed for a little bit until Harry tightened his grip and literally pulled Louis under him covering him with his bigger frame and kissed his nose then both of his eyelids. They could hear Perrie yelling at Niall to give her another S'more and Ashton and Calum cracking up, they guessed Michael had already gone to bed tired as hell since that kid never stopped.

 

"Haz, are you naked again?" Louis giggled.

 

"...Yeah." Harry whispered.

 

"Are you still thinking about becoming a pediatrician?" Louis asked trying not to move since he could feel Harry's dick on his thigh.

 

"Yeah. It's gonna take me like ten more years but it will be worth it. And you? Still gonna work with vaginas? How long does it take?" Harry asked

 

"Shut up...I think they won't have a problem with me delivering their babies since I'm gay and I have eleven more years to go." Louis explained.

 

"Damn...at least we'll both be working with children." Harry said half awake, half asleep.

 

"Good night Haz."

 

"G'night Lou."

 

~*~

 

Before all of them knew it, it was time to pack everything up and go. They still had a month left of vacation and they had decided to spend them in Doncaster together since they almost never saw each other during the school year. Harry and Louis' relationship only grew stronger and they had decided to keep going to their same universities but to call each other at least four times a week and spend every holiday together.

 

A few days later with the help of his friends, Harry took Louis out on a date to their favorite place. The meadow was a place they had always loved and spend time together just talking or watching the stars, not many people frequented the place so the couple made it their spot. Harry cooked spaghetti and meatballs with Apple pie for dessert, Ashton, Perrie, and Niall helped with the decoration putting candles around to be lit up later and Perrie was put in charge of keeping both boys from lighting them up before it was time. Luke, Michael and Calum were assigned the task of keeping Louis occupied until Harry was ready.

 

When Harry had given them the okay the boys drove Louis to the meadow telling him to go to the light shutting the door and quickly driving away before Louis could utter a single word. Louis had no choice but to walk towards the faint light nervous as hell, what if it was a prank from them and he fell for it like a fool. He lost his trail of thought when he took in the scene in front of him with wide teary eyes and a huge smile.

 

Harry stood in front of him with a rose in his hand, a picnic set up by him and candles lighting up the place smiling nervously at Louis. Louis took in the scene then ran towards Harry throwing himself at him kissing him slowly wrapping his arms around his neck and feeling like a school girl with his first crush taking him out on their very first day.

 

The whole date consisted of both of them talking and remembering about the old days and how much they missed them but wouldn't want to go back because now they had each other as more than friends. When the date ended they kissed for a few moments before Louis said "I love you" and Harry, grinning like a fool said "i love you too, more than anything" after that they decided to just go to Harry's house and cuddle in his old room which ended up with them having sex and Louis knew he couldn't live without his Harry, he just hoped for what they had to last. And it did.

 

As the years passed 'Larry' as the group liked to call them only grew stronger and Louis could swear he fell more and more in love with Harry as Harry did himself. There were a few bumps on the road in their relationship when Liam moved back to England from America to attend the University of Manchester and Harry couldn't help but become very possessive over Louis when he learned Louis and Liam were good friends. Louis had assured him that all he could see was him and they were fine again.

 

A few months later after that, Harry and the whole group which consisted of the same people but with Liam, Zayn and Danielle added in and welcomed as their own were a little afraid of Louis for a while when Nick came back expecting to get Harry back after two years of no communication. He had kissed Harry in front of the whole group who were in London for Christmas and all Harry felt was someone pulling Nick off of him then a yelp followed by a what the fuck.

 

When he looked up he saw Louis had Nick pinned against the wall punching him and yelling at him to never kiss HIS boyfriend again until Zayn and Liam got him off of him pulling him back while Harry and Ashton told Nick to just leave, Ashton pushing him a little out the door to just get rid of him. He slammed the door shut and turned around dusting his hands off while everyone except Louis watched with amusement.

 

"What?" Ashton asked.

 

"You've been waiting for this moment ever since you met him didn't you?" Harry asked completely amused.

 

"Honestly yes." Ashton answered throwing himself at Luke.

 

"If he comes back I'm gonna kill him." Louis said pulling away from Liam and Zayn.

 

"He won't." Harry said reaching for Louis and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead. The rest of the holiday everyone avoided pissing Louis off.

 

~*~

 

Four years had passed since Louis and Harry had started dating and on Louis' twenty second birthday Harry knew he wanted to be with him forever, buy a house, have kids and a dog. The night of the twenty-four at Louis' birthday party and with their families and friends present Harry pulled Louis out into the balcony at Louis' childhood house and with the moonlight shinning in on them he pulled out the engagement ring Ashton and Niall had helped him choose three weeks earlier and slowly got on one knee in front of Louis who brought his hands over his mouth and his eyes began to water at the beautiful sight in front of him.

 

"Louis, ever since I saw you that very first day at school I knew you were special. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and just you. Would you marry me?" Harry asked looking up at Louis with love.

 

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." Louis answered and hugged Harry with all his might.

 

"I love you boo," Harry said putting the ring on Louis' finger.

 

"I love you too Haz, so so much it hurts." Louis said kissing him.

 

"Ow!" Niall's groan.

 

"I can't see ass holes!" Definitely Perrie.

 

"Calum you have a big head." Ashton's voice.

 

"I do not!" Calum.

 

"And you all are nosy." Louis said opening the door and laughing at his friends running back to their spots like lost puppies and acting as if nothing had happened.

 

"Oh my fucking god, let me see it!" Perrie squealed getting up to look at the ring.

 

"Language love." Zayn laughed from his spot.

 

"Oh you love me!" Perrie sassily informed him.

 

"That I do." Zayn replied.

 

"Show us the ring Mr. Louis Styles." Liam shouted and Louis and Harry blushed furiously. Louis showed them the ring and every body aww'd at the couple.

 

Months later Louis, Niall, Perrie, Zayn, Liam, and Danielle decided to move to London to continue their studies closer to the rest of the group. Louis and Harry got a flat together close to the university, Niall took Harry's place at his old flat, Perrie and Zayn decided to get a flat with Liam and Danielle.

 

Not everything was rainbows and ponies for Harry and Louis seeming as they had their moments too like when Harry the clean freak that he is complained to Louis for leaving all his clothes all over their room and Louis had responded that how did he expected him to pick all his crap up when he's literally drowning in school work. That night Louis left the flat slamming the door as hard as he could and spend the night at Niall's crying his eyes out saying he was sure Harry was gonna call off the wedding.

 

He was surprised when Harry showed up in the middle of the night a crying mess asking Luke if his Louis was there and when Luke had responded with a yes he nodded and turned around to walk away and that's when Louis sprinted out of Niall's room towards the door after Harry and trapped him in his arms apologising for leaving his crap laying around and Harry only smiled kissing the top of his head murmuring that it was okay.

 

~*~

 

Before they all knew it another year had passed and a few hours before the wedding began Harry was a nervous mess, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was finally going to marry the man he had fallen in love when they were just two kids with no idea of what the future had in store for them. He looked at Ashton and Michael who gave him a wide happy smile and two thumbs up.

 

"You memorized the vows right?" Michael asked chewing on a pencil.

 

"Of course I did, I've had them memorized for about a month now." Harry said laughing nervously.

 

"Hazza calm down, you're sweating like a pig. Do you want to smell bad on your wedding day and night." Ashton said winking at him.

 

"Lou will be there Haz, he's not gonna run away or something like that." Michael smiled.

 

"I'm just so nervous. I can't help it guys." Harry said taking deep breaths.

 

"Everything will be okay. I'm sure that if someone tries to ruin your wedding Gemma would skin them alive along with Perrie and I." Ashton said so seriously it made Harry feel better.

 

At Louis' house it was just a wave of commotion after commotion when Louis flat out refused to let his mom see him naked in order to help him get dressed into the black tux that matched Harry's with only slight differences. His mother Jay had scolded him telling him he was going to get married in an hour and to stop acting like a child and start acting like the twenty-three year old man he was. Louis apologised after that and let his mom and a hyper Niall help him.

 

Soon they were both standing in their meadow in front at the altar in front of the minister about to unite their lives forever with big smiles on their faces and their families and friends scattered everywhere behind them with also big smiles on their faces.

 

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another." The minister said smiling fondly at Harry and Louis.

 

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister continued and Louis turned around to glare at everyone in the room, when no one had said anything he gave them a nice sweet smile and turned around to look at the minister urging him to continue.

 

"Harry, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

 

"I do" Harry said smiling so big.

 

"Louis, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as long as you both shall live?"

 

"The hell I do" Louis said giving Harry his million dollar smile.

 

"Take hands and repeat your vows I asked you to memorize," The minister chuckled at Louis' panic face.

 

"I, Harry Styles, take you, Louis Tomlinson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

 

"I, Louis Tomlinson, take you, Harry Styles, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward as we both shall exist cause I don't want to say live." Louis babbled making everybody laugh.

 

Harry took out a ring and placed it on Louis' finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

 

Louis did the same a little shakily "With this ring I thee wed."

 

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Harry and Louis have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

 

Louis didn't even waited for the minister to finish talking before he grabbed Harry by the neck pulling him forward crashing their lips together into a sweet yet passionate kiss with everybody clapping and cheering behind them, Ashton, Niall, and Perrie being the loudest. The reception was way different, when Ashton gave his speech saying how he knew from the moment he saw Louis waving over the new kid with a head full of unruly curls, bright green eyes, and fucking dimples he came to know as Harry that they were destined to be together. He then teared up a little bit when he wished the best for them and told them how much he loved them.

 

Niall made a comment over how good the food was before he wished the best for them and that he hoped for god to bless them with lots of children calling dibs on being the godfather of their first child. Both Harry and Louis looked at each other nervously, they were only twenty-three and definitely way too young to have children yet plus they were about to start medical school and they couldn't afford a child when they were going to be busy all the time.

 

That night after the newlyweds left the reception to catch their flight to the Bahamas they found themselves in their hotel room after arriving which quickly became overheated with the arrival of their new guests. As soon as Harry had closed the door behind him he immediately pushed Louis against the wall and began kissing up and down his neck while Louis tried to desperately unbotton Harry's pants. When they were completely naked Harry picked Louis up and gently lay him down on the king size bed getting lube on the way there and hovered over him.

 

"Wait Lou, I forgot the condom." Harry said about to get up.

 

"We don't need one." Louis said lifting himself up and kissing Harry.

 

Slowly Harry opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount putting it aside for later use then traced his finger around Louis' entrance looking at the beautiful boy beneath him whose breaths became labored the moment Harry began touching him. Harry carefully inserted a finger inside of Louis like he'd done so many times avoiding his prostate to keep him from getting too excited while he pumped his own cock with his other hand.

 

He then added another finger and began stretching him out accidentally brushing his prostate making Louis yelp and moan loudly while Harry sucked on his neck right on his sweet spot slowly. After adding a third finger Harry and Louis were already painfully hard and the smaller boy was already begging for it but Harry wanted to make their first time as a married couple as painless as possible so he kept prepping Louis until he started cussing him out and deciding he was stretched out enough Harry coated his limp with enough lube and aligned himself at Louis' entrance.

 

"I love you Lou." Harry whispered as he slowly entered Louis who hissed a little bit at the sudden intrusion.

 

"I love you too, more than anything." Louis whispered back wrapping his legs around Harry's waist digging his heels on his bum bringing him forward making him shove his full erection in one go.

 

"God you're so tight," Harry moaned.

 

"M-move. Please just move." Louis begged and who was Harry to argue, he pulled out leaving only the tip in and slammed back in.

 

With every thrust Harry gave, Louis felt closer and closer to both his husband and his orgasm, he wrapped his arms around his torso digging his nails on his back making him hiss both out of pleasure and pain. Harry changed the angle slamming right at Louis' prostate every time then grabbed Louis' cock pumping it in sync with his thrusts and just the sight beneath him had him getting closer and closer.

 

"I-I'm close...Harry!" Louis nearly screamed moving up and down to meet Harry making the headboard slam against the wall.

 

"That's right, scream my name. I want you to come screaming my name baby." Harry panted and buried his face on the crook of Louis' neck.

 

"F-faster, uh uh, oh f-fuck. Oh god, Harry!" Louis screamed coming all over Harry's hand and both their chests.

 

"L-Lou," Harry moaned coming right after Louis, the sight of him coming undone driving him over the edge.

 

They lay there a panting mess trying to catch their breaths, Harry trying not to crush Louis. After pulling out Harry got up and came back with a wet warm towel and cleaned Louis up then himself, he got under the covers with Louis wrapping his arms around him and whispered 'I love you' before falling asleep. The next day they woke up to a big breakfast on bed where they fed each other and cuddled before showering together with only a few kisses here and there since Louis was still sore. After that they spent an amazing week having fun, swimming, visiting all the places Louis could think of and making love almost every night.

 

A month later they moved in into a bigger house with the help of Anne, Harry's mum and Jay, it was a simple two story house with three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, living room and a garden big enough for their future children to play as Jay had stated making Harry blush and Louis giggle knowing what he wanted.

 

~*~

 

*Six Years Later*

 

"Just one more time and the baby will be here." Louis urged.

 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in pain. WHERE THE FUCK IS HARRY!" Gemma screamed.

 

"I'm right here Gems," Harry said walking over to his sister holding her hand and flinched when Gemma tightened her grip, pain shooting through his hand.

 

"This is both your fault, oh my god! Why the hell did I agreed to do this?" Gemma screamed while pushing.

 

"Uh, because I'm your brother and you love me." Harry answered getting smacked by Gemma.

 

After Harry and Louis finished with school and were ready to find a job they had expressed to their families their wish to become parents and how they needed to find a surrogate to carry the baby for them. Gemma, who was already a mother of two and with her husband's agreement volunteered to carry it for them. Harry being a pediatrician and Louis an Ob/Gyn they were able to afford the expenses.

 

After finding an egg donor that both boys specifically asked to have a certain trait-either blue or green eyes with curly hair since Louis just adored the curls, they both had given a generous donation having decided to just mix it in together and see which one fertilized the egg but Louis changed his mind and instead chose to do it separately so that way they'll have two eggs fertilized by both of them. Gemma, excited about the idea of giving them the joy to have two babies happily agreed to In Vitro Fertilization meaning implanting both embryos into her and after two months she was well on her way to deliver two healthy babies.

 

"Harry, Gemma, it's a boy!" Louis announced through the baby's loud cries with a watery smile since they had chosen not to know the babies gender earlier on.

 

After cleaning him up a little bit, wrapping him in a warm blue blanket, and kissing his tiny forehead Louis carefully set him on Gemma's chest who gave him a tiny kiss before giving him to Harry who took him into his arms carefully not to disturb the baby and let the tears fall, he took him over to a table and began checking him up for any defects with assistance from the nurses, he left them to dress him up with the clothes they had brought when Louis received the call that she had gone into labor and went back to Gemma to welcome either his daughter or son into the world.

 

With one last scream and a wave of profanities this time directed at Louis who sassily and playfully flipped her off, Gemma gave birth to the second baby who began crying louder than the first one and Louis couldn't believe his eyes while he cleaned the baby's airway passages and the rest of its tiny little body then he kissed its head like he did with his son minutes ago before putting it on Gemma's chest.

 

"It's a girl." Louis said smiling so big he felt like his face was about to split when Gemma gave her to Harry who cuddled her kissing her temple before walking with her to the table her brother was still on getting dressed.

 

Harry was the happiest man alive knowing he had both a daughter and a son since he had always wanted a baby girl and Louis a baby boy. After Louis was done with Gemma he went to stand next to Harry watching him and his tiny babies, even though they weren't twins and half-siblings they could pass for it. They both had a full head of dark brown hair and plump tiny pink lips much like Harry's, and they both took after Louis on the nose even though only one of them was biologically related to him. It didn't matter to them who had conceived who, if whether the girl was Louis' or Harry's, who had conceived the boy, that didn't matter because they were theirs just like they were the parents to both of them.

 

"They're beautiful." Harry murmured with his head on Louis' shoulder and arms around his waist.

 

"They're okay right?" Louis asked beginning to check them up from head to toe much like Harry had done earlier.

 

"They're completely healthy, love?" Harry said. "How's Gems?"

 

"She's perfect, she's quite the screamer though." Louis laughed.

 

"Tell me about it, I thought that because we're not her husband we were gonna be safe from the insults." Harry said.

 

"She kicked me in the face." Louis said rubbing a spot on his forehead.

 

"Sorry. How are we going to name them? We never picked names." Harry asked kissing Louis' forehead and feeling a little guilty for not picking names earlier.

 

"I like Jacob and Madison," Harry said looking at Louis. " How about you?"

 

"I've been thinking about Landon and Peyton." Louis smiled so big Harry couldn't deny him that plus he liked the names.

 

"Jacob Landon and Madison Peyton Styles-Tomlinson." Louis continued.

 

"I love them, they're perfect just like them." Harry said kissing Louis.

 

A few days after 'the twins' were born, Louis and Harry brought them over to Gemma's house for everybody to meet them and that included Louis' sisters, Gemma's family and their friends who call them and told them that if they didn't introduced them to the new additions of the 'Larry' family, they were gonna have some serious issues so Harry and Louis decided that a meeting would be great and at Gemma's house since she was still on bed rest. Harry and Louis cuddled their babies while Anne and Jay were busy in the kitchen finishing with the cooking.

 

Perrie and Zayn were the first ones to arrive with their five year old daughter Stephanie who immediately fell in love with Madison and her tiny pretty pink dress while Zayn was completely fascinated with Jacob. Louis gave Perrie a look and nodded his head towards Zayn before Perrie blushed and told him to shut up. Next to arrive was Liam and Danielle with their three year old twin boys Logan and Tyler then Niall with his pregnant wife Katherine. Like always Ashton, Luke, Michael, and Calum arrived last with their wifes and children immediately greeting everyone and cracking up jokes making everybody laugh.

 

"Daniel Irwin put that back!" Yelled Sarah, Ashton's wife, when their five year old son picked up Gemma's favorite figurine.

 

"But I play with it." He whined.

 

"That's not a toy kiddo." Ashton said taking the figurine out of his hand and reach.

 

"He is just like you Ash." Harry laughed.

 

"Wait till yours get older mate," Ashton said fondly.

 

"Can I hold her?" Anna, Michael's wife who was also pregnant asked Louis.

 

"Of course. Mike you should hold Jake so you can practice for when your son gets here." Louis said making him blush. Since they all trusted Louis and Harry, they basically went to them and had them as their doctors. Louis was scheduled to deliver Niall, Michael and Luke's babies since their wives were pregnant, Emily, Luke's wife set to deliver first.

 

"When are you and Bethany gonna give us some nephews or nieces to spoil rotten?" Perrie asked Calum and his wife of just three months.

 

"Perrie!" Zayn groaned.

 

"What is it love?" Perrie asked looking at Zayn.

 

"Steph has to go potty, it's your turn." Zayn said smirking when Perrie got up with a heavy sigh taking Stephanie with her.

 

"So do you guys know who made who?" Calum asked eyeing both babies.

 

"Nah, we don't wanna know." Harry said knowing it was hard to tell who the biological dad was of each baby since their eyes were a nice shade of sky blue like Louis' and had curly hair.

 

"I think Madison is Louis' cause she's so tiny." Luke said giggling.

 

"Shut it Mr. Giggles." Louis said trying not to laugh while Harry was already laughing loudly.

 

"I think it doesn't matter, both of them are as mine as they're his." Harry said looking at his babies who wiggled at the sound of his voice.

 

"They're so precious." Danielle gushed.

 

"Time to eat guys." Jay announced.

 

"Finally..." Niall muttered getting up and helping his wife up then walking towards the dinning room.

 

"Oh Niall." Liam smiled fondly at the blond.

 

As the afternoon went by they talked about how Louis and Harry had decided to hurry up and have kids since at twenty-eight, their biological clock was ticking and they went on with the teasing when Harry said Luke, Niall, and Michael were also their age and there they were, about to have their first child too. Then the teasing began against them then to Calum who didn't had a child on the way and he blushed as the whole group of friends began chanting 'tick tock' over and over until Anne said that was enough.

 

Later that night as they lay in bed with both their babies in between them and holding hands both men thought how life would be completely different if they hadn't found each other again after a year of not seeing each other. Harry thought about what would had happened if he hadn't crashed against his tiny Louis sending him down to the floor and Louis thought about what if he had never invited Harry to sit with them. They had gone through a lot to be together, they had gone through painful things but in the end it was worth it because they now had two beautiful children whom they love and would do anything for them and who they would always protect. They were a family.

 

"I love you and our babies. I'm so glad you didn't went to New York that day. I'm glad Michael called dibs on Calum to share a tent with and I got stuck with you." Louis said planting a kiss on Harry's nose.

 

"I love you more Lou, I've always had and always will. I'm so happy I get to be a parent with you and no one else. I'm glad you got stuck with me in that tent too." Harry smiled sweetly.

 

"Thank you for knocking me over that day and for always being there for me."

 

"In that case thank you for inviting me over to sit with you and for introducing me to our crazy friends. You complete me, you and our kids." Harry said.

 

"I'm sorry I took forever to see you were the one for me, my soul mate, my other half."

 

"It's okay, we're together now. Forever." Harry whispered, careful not to disturb the two sleeping babies.

 

"Forever." Louis agreed kissing Harry with as much love as the first time if not more.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
